


Movie Night

by PsychoLolita



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Love, Movie Night, Sex, Sweet, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLolita/pseuds/PsychoLolita
Summary: This was a request on Tumblr about Doofus Rick having sex for the first time <3psychololitaxo.tumblr.com





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of virginity loss fluff for your J19Zeta7 souls. <3

I patted the seat next to me, excited for the movie night I had planned with J19Zeta7. He set down a plate of ovenless brownies and happily sat down next to me. Rick hadn’t seen many movies -especially ones from my dimension- and I promised to show him the best. 

I pressed play and picked up a small square off of the plate, delighting in how wonderful it tasted despite its lack of truly being baked. 

“D-do you like them?” he asked, watching me nibble on it with hopeful eyes.

“Like them? I love them!” I exclaimed, finishing my brownie and snuggling up to him. “Ovenless brownies… you never cease to amaze me.”

We hadn’t been together for very long, but I knew he was the one for me. He was the sweetest of all the Rick’s I had encountered over time and a little naive, too. It wasn’t an issue with me though- I appreciated the way he seemed to look at life. It was refreshing in my eyes, and he never failed to make me smile on an off day.

“Oh, I’m so glad! I- I tried my best,” he said proudly.

A smile cracked my lips as I nestled my face against his chest. He was always hesitant with physical contact with me, but more often than not, he was getting better with it, especially after some of our steamier encounters. I felt his arm tenderly wrap itself around my waist, the feeling of security settling over me like a blanket.

“I hope you like the movie,” I started, my eyes glued to the screen. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“If you like it, I’m sure it’s the best in entire universe!”

I giggled and looked up to poke his nose before resting my eyes back on the film before us. We continued to watch the movie, every once in a while, I got the inkling to peek up at him. His expression stayed interested, and I was awash with gratefulness. Most of my life, movies had been my only escape from the real world and all of its toils and trouble. Being able share something that made me so happy with him made my heart swell with glee.

Not too long into the film’s plot, the star-crossed lovers finally reached the opportunity to act on their carnal desires in an intensely passionate love scene. It was always one of my favorites of the kind, the connection between the actors seemed so real that I was often able to get lost in it. For a long time, I wished I could have something so pure and true. It dawned on me that Rick was my leading man. A small smile pulled at my lips again as I entertained the thought. My own inner stirrings caused me to shift just slightly as they effortlessly made love on the screen. I stole another glance at Rick, curious as to what he might be thinking or if he might be feeling the same way I was. When I laid eyes on his face, I noticed his expression was a bit more tense and his breathing had deepened.

A thought crossed my mind, as I supposed it would anyone’s, and I dared to look down at his lap. It wasn’t too surprising, seeing that he had grown hard under the fabric of his jeans by the scene. I couldn’t blame him for feeling the same way I was. It was my turn to act on impulse this time as I sat up, laying a hand on his chest. He turned to face me, seemingly forcing the cheery grin and disposition he usually gave me onto his features.

“You don’t have to pretend,” I said softly, running my hand up over his shoulder and to his neck.

“P-pretend?” he asked nervously.

“Mhmm. It’s okay, Rick. It’s a pretty hot scene, I don’t blame you.”

I leaned in to kiss him, and from the moment I presses my lips against his, time seemed to stand still. It took a while before Rick got comfortable enough to kiss me, too, without feeling like he shouldn’t be. Once he warmed up to the fact that I loved his undivided attention though, it was like magic. He pulled away gently, and brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

“I can fix that for you, you know,” I whispered breathlessly from our kiss as I placed my hand on his upper thigh, my fingertips brushing over his groin lightly.

“Y-you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, (y/n),” he assured me sweetly, still clearly in the nervous state he had been before our kiss.

I looked at him and cocked my head with a tiny grin, my brow furrowing slightly. This was not the first time he’d said something that made me feel as though he didn’t want to be intimate with me. Sure, we’d gotten hot and heavy before, but there was always some kind of excuse to not go any further. I began to feel bad about myself now as I spoke, but hoped it wouldn’t come across as strongly as I felt it.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you didn’t want to do that with me.”

“No, no that’s not true at all,” he said, pulling me closer to him.

“Then what’s the matter?” I asked, “You sound nervous, honey.”

His hesitation made _me_ nervous as I waited for his response. The noise coming from the television seemed to float around the room as I allowed my thoughts run rampant with it. I watched his countenance, silently hoping it wasn’t something that I’d done. We hadn’t slept together yet, and I didn’t want to push him into anything, but I wanted to be close to him. A frown began to tug at my lips as I wished that he wanted to be just as close to me.

“You know… You know how the others, they had their Diane’s?”

“Oh god, you’re married aren’t you?” I panicked, standing up from the couch and placing my hands over my mouth. Was it possible that such a sweet man could be doing something so wrong with me? My eyes stayed locked on his as I prayed to anyone who could possibly hear me that I was wrong.

“No! N-no (y/n), that’s not it,” he stood up, taking my hands and seating me back on the couch beside him, concern written on his features. I sighed in relief, not thinking twice about whether or not to believe him.

“What I meant was, _I’ve_ never…” he trailed off, a red hue flooding his cheeks. 

He looked so sweet. Sincerity flooded his entirety and as I came down from the panic that had flooded me two seconds ago, I began to realize what he was trying to tell me.

“Oh…” I said, relaxing even more as I squeezed his hands. “That’s- that’s nothing to be ashamed of!”

“You’re just, such a beautiful girl and I-I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You could never disappoint me, Rick.”

It was true. There wasn’t a single thing he could do to disappoint me, except maybe end up like the other Rick’s. Deep in my heart, I knew that would never happen. The other Rick’s made his life so miserable, I was sure he’d never succumb to their ways. Not if I had anything to do with it, anyway. I scooted closer to him and paused the movie.

“Do you want me?” I asked, feeling more confident now that I knew the issue wasn’t me.

He didn’t hesitate this time. He nodded his head and sighed.

“M-more than you know.”

The honesty was thick in his tone and my heart skipped a beat.

I saw our situation in a whole new light, and knowing he’d never been intimate with anyone else before me made me feel even more significant to him to hear such a genuine statement. I leaned in again, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. My started to pound in my chest as I suddenly hoped I’d be good enough for him, too.

“You can have me,” I whispered against his lips before locking them together again. 

Rick’s kisses were sweet and slow, and I was in no hurry as I let my hands travel over his torso. I wanted to make him as comfortable as I could, just like he’d always done for me. As minutes passed, I could feel his breath quicken and his mouth loosen up just a bit more, kissing me with the haste I knew well. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip and clutched on to either side of the collar of his lab coat, leaning back onto the couch and guiding him down on top of me. 

“A-are you sure..? Wha- what if I’m no good?” he asked me, a hint of fear in his eyes.

I let go of his collar and reached down to work at undoing his pants, biting my lip now with a smirk and giggling softly. 

“Don’t think about it too much, baby, you’ll be amazing. I know it.”

His breath was shaky as he leaned on one hand, helping me pull his pants and underwear down with the other. When the last bit of fabric was no longer concealing him, I gasped quietly at the sight of how hard he was already. I wasn’t sure what I was expecting- if I was expecting anything at all, but I began to feel the familiar throb between my legs ache even more. He was bigger than I was used to, and I wanted to feel him inside of me deeply as possible.

“W-what’s the matter?” he asked me. “Is it- am I-”

“Perfect,” I mused, my eyes meeting his. “You’re perfect.” 

He held my gaze for a moment before smirking, an expression I loved seeing on his lips. His head moved back down to pepper kisses on my neck, a tactic he already knew worked wonders on me from our steamier sessions. When I lifted my hips to slide my panties off from under my sundress, I felt his bare length on my thigh. He seemed more confident in himself as he shifted again, watching me toss my panties onto the floor beside us. 

“Are you- are you ready?” he said, sounding as if he were stifling a groan. 

I nodded, knowing he was terrified of disappointing me, but too aroused to put it off. It was easy to get lost in the moment, but I quickly remembered he was new at this and reached down, taking a fistful of his hard cock into my hand for the first time. I stroked him carefully between us, watching as his expression twisted from a sultry nervousness to pure, unabashed pleasure. He pressed his forehead against mine, his hot breath flooding my face as he bucked his hips slowly. 

“ _Fuck_ …” he groaned. 

“Do you want me?” I purred, asking not just in a raunchy manner, but partially making sure he still wanted to do this.

“I n-need you,” he said, and that was all I needed.

I better positioned myself underneath him and carefully lead his shaft into my opening, keeping an eye on his facial expression. A sharp inhale was all I could manage as I felt him push deeper on his own, a wave of pleasure rippling through my body. 

“ _Oh god_ ,” I moaned, moving my hands to hold on to his shoulders. 

Just as I expected, the sensual act came natural to him as his hips rocked back and forth, coating himself with the slick wetness within my walls that allowed him to thrust into me so easily. His breathing was heavy as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, going so far as to leave a few gentle love bites. The moment was one I could’ve gotten lost in forever as he worked at building the pleasure that radiated within my core.

“You don’t have to hold off for me,” I murmured, noticing a slight twitch in his thrusts. He was getting close to the edge of his own climax already, but I didn’t mind. All I wanted to do was please him, let him know that I cared for him just as much as he cared for me. 

“B-but, I wanna get you off, too,” he breathed, kissing my ear and then my jawline. 

That elicited the softest of giggles from me. “Baby, you’ll have plenty of time for that… I wanna make _you_ happy.” 

He pushed into my core a little rougher, turning me into a moaning mess with every thrust. The volume of my voice elevated, giving him more encouragement to quicken his pace. The sound of skin against skin almost echoed through the room as I pressed my palms into his back, bringing him closer to me. 

“You- you feel so amazing… I don’t- I don’t know if I can hold off much more,” he said, his tone gravely.

Getting lost in my own ecstasy, I panted against his lips. “Fuck me, Rick. I want you to cum so hard..” I trailed off, gasping in pleasure at an exceptionally rough thrust.

He lifted his head to stare at me, he’d never heard such dirty talk coming from me, or anyone, for that matter. It was as though a switch had been flipped in his mind, and his thrusts grew just a bit sloppier, pushing into my core as deeply as he could. I quickly grabbed one of his hands, leading it down to my swollen clit. 

“Mm, rub it, baby,” I gasped, leading his hand with mine to rub my clit in small circles.

My voice caught in my throat as I pulled my hand back, clutching on to the nape of his neck as the sweet sensation of desire sent electric currents through my pussy. The warmth of his fingers along with his length pulsating inside of me was allowing me to reach my grand finale, too. The friction between us was insatiable as I moved my hips in time with his, desperate to please and as I grew closer to my release, desperate to be pleased.

“ _Oh god, oh no_ ,” he moaned, “ _I’m gonna cum_.”

Unaware of how close those three little words from him had brought me, I breathed, “ _Cum for me, baby, let me feel that cock throb..”_

Rick’s body lurched on top of me, his head tilting back and mouth agape. I could feel myself clenching around his cock as he found his release, spurting inside of me through each slow thrust. I squeaked with pleasure, sliding into my own climax with a lengthy moan.

“ _Keep going_ ,” I begged, even though I knew he had already finished.

He stroked into my own throbbing walls as I rode out the last bit of the intense orgasm he’d wonderfully inflicted on me. When he was sure I was reeling from the bliss, he pulled out slowly. 

Exertion overcoming him, he collapsed on top of me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders beneath him. I tried to catch my breath, the heat between my legs growing wetter as his cum seeped out of my folds. 

I gulped and rested my hand on my forehead, giggling to myself as he picked his head back up to look at me. His flushed cheeks grew red again. 

“D-did I do something wrong?” 

“Oh god, no,” I assured him with a grin. “You did everything right and then some!”

The sweet face I had become so enamoured with seemed to glow as he beamed down at me.

“I… I love you, (y/n).”

I hadn’t expected to feel the warmth in my heart that I did hearing those words from him for the first time. Placing a hand to his cheek, and returned his elated grin.

“I love you, Rick.”


End file.
